Aanpassen
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Wufei probeert zich aan te passen aan het dagelijks leven en faalt... hij krijgt echter hulp uit onverwachte hoek.


**Titel**: aanpassing

**Genre**: Hurt/comfort

**Samenvatting**: Wufei probeert een normaal leven op te bouwen als preventer, hoewel hij erin faalt...

**Disclaimer**: America's Next Top Model en Gundam Wing behoren toe aan hun eigenaren.

--

Daar zat ik dan, de laatst overlevende erfgenaam van mijn clan. Gevreesd bij vrijwel elk levend wezen, incluis mensen. Ja, ik ben klaarblijkelijk angstaanjagend of zo iets dergelijks. Sally Po noemt me iets anders, namelijk vrouwen najagend. Gekke vrouw, om me zo te noemen.

Dus, om mijn zelfvertrouwen te vergroten keek ik dit stomme rare meisjesachtige show nameljik Universe Next Top Model. En al deze gekke rare meiden moesten een make-over ondergaan. Oh boehoe hoe erg. Ze huilden en krijsten en schreeuwden dat ze hun lange en dansende en prachtige haar wilden houden, terwijl alleen Sally een elegantie bezat, parijs, Milan of L3 waardig. Okay, en Une, maar zij is mijn baas dus ik zeg het enkel omdat ze mijn baas is, denk ik. Wel. Niet… wel? Maakt niet uit.

Bijna al deze good for nothing meisjes ondergingen dit en ik dacht bij mezelf, waarom niet? Waarom niet mijn lokken afknippen en iets anders doen met mijn haar? Wat zou het ergste kunnen zijn dat me zou overkomen?

Het ergste overkwam me.

Het begon terwijl ik in de Spiegel van de badkamer keek. Ik moest toegeven, Sally heeft gelijk. Ik ben knap. Maar dat is niet iets om in het bijzijn van andere mensen te zeggen, gezien de wereld plots stil staat wanneer ik zoiets zeg. Geloof me. Och… dat is een ander verhaal.

Dus daar was ik, in de badkamer naar mezelf starend in de spiegel met een schaar in mjn handen om de lange lokken af te knippen.

Snip! Nip de tip! Oh… dus nu moet ik huilen als een klein meisje of zo? Ik luister naar het geluid van de schaar die door mijn haar gaat, het ssssssssnip-geluid is het mooiste terwijl het laatste van mijn haar eraf geknipt is en op de grond valt. Het voelt eigenlijk bevrijdend om van het lange haar af te zijn.

Nu het kleurspul. Ik ging naar de drogisterij en vond een fles blonde haarkleuring. Ja, wanneer ik radicaal ga doen, doe ik het ook echt. Sally kan trots op me zijn!

Voorzichtig doe ik zoals geschreven staat in de handleiding en… Jasses! Dat spul stinkt! Nu het kleurspul mengen met de activeersolhuppeldepup en de gebruikelijke mix van wat-doe-ik-mezelf-aan-spul toevoegen.

Voordat u dit op uw haar toepast, probeer een klein beetje hiervan 48 uur voor u het gebruikt als allergietest.

Oh, dat schrijven ze nu pas! Nou… here goes nothing!

En zodoende deed ik het spul in mijn haar. De stank was ondraaglijk. Vreselijk, ik moest de badkamerdeur open houden en hopen dat de oude oma van de overkant niet naar binnen zou staren. Immers, ik kan recht in haar slaapkamer kijken vanuit mijn badkamer, dus zij kan naar mijn badkamer staren vanuit haar slaapkamer. De eerste nacht dat ik… vergeet het.

Nadat ik het eindelijk in mijn haar had moet ik het zo'n dertig minuten laten zitten. Want dat staat in de gebruiksaanwijzing. En het staat er ook in het Frans, Duits en Engels. Waar heb ik Frans voor nodig?!

De stank werd langzamerhand draaglijk. Op een of andere manier. Het is bekend dat de menselijke neus gewend raakt aan bepaalde geuren, zodat je ze na een tijdje niet meer ruikt, voor geval je een sabeltandtijger ruikt die niet meer bestaat. Of de appeltaart van Oma aan de overkant. Yummie…

--

"Preventer Office, met Sally Po." Het was een typisch abnormale ochtend op het kantoor. Geen oorlog, geen idioot die de vrede trahctte te ontwrichten, geen muis die wereld trachtte overheersen, niets.

Als ze niet snel wat actie voorgeschoteld kreeg, zou ze in slaap vallen.

'Sally? Wufei hier! Ik heb je hulp nodig, snel!'

" Wufei? Wat is er?" onmiddellijk traceerde ze zijn telefoonlijn en merkte dat hij nog in zjin huis was, "ben je gevangen genomen? Probeert iemand je te ontvoeren?" hij klonk wanhopig dacht ze, maar niet gealarmeerd of in levensgevaar.

' Nee! Ik heb je even nodig. Het is een vrouwen ding, denk ik.'

" laat me raden… je kreeg ineens borsten, een vagina en sindsdien ben je in je periode en je weet niet wat eraan te doen? Wat denk je dat is, 1 april?! Het is half augustus!"

'okay, laat maar, laat maar.' Hij hing op, duidelijk geïrriteerd en liet Sally alleen, verbaasd.

" nou… dat was me wat."

'wat was er?' Vroeg Noin verrast, ' wie was dat trouwens?'

'Wufei, en hij had mijn hulp nodig?'

'Wacht eens even… de machtige held Chang Wufei heeft hulp nodig? Hulp van een simpele vrouw? Heeft hij wat geslikt of zo?'

'Nee… dat is niet Wufei!' beide vrouwen schudden het hoofd en gingen wederom aan het werk, giechelend over het feit dat Wufei hun hulp nodig had. Het idee alleen al!

--

Daar zat ik dus, in de badkamer. Met eindelijk de verf uitgespoeld. En ik keek in de spiegel…

Mijn haar was rood. ROOD! Het moest Hassan-in-een-blikkie-soep blond zijn!

Ik probeerde de gebruiksaanwijzing te vinden, maar ik had het al weggegooid. Dus gaf ik internet een poging. Maar om eerlijk te zijn, wanneer iemand op het internet zoekt naar blondering, kom je uit op een site van "The Nurses". Iets met prachtige blonde babes in een veel te kort rokje en veel te veel borst tonend en hitsige artsen die hen een lesje leren over… ik begin er niet eens over. Het was walgelijk… laat maar.

Dus keek ik wederom in de spiegel. Nu was het oranje. Mijn eens zo zachte haar was oranje. Als een bevroren sinaasappel. Vreselijk. Ik zag eruit als een drag queen en als je me een jurk zou geven, zou het niet eens zo'n slechte gelijkenis zijn.

Toen gebeurde het ergste. Het werd geel. ALS EEN KANARIE! Ik zag eruit als een KANARIE! Twiet twiet twiet!

Toen ik naar het huis van de oude oma keek, zag ik haar giebelen en wuiven naar me. Ze plukte aan haar eigen haar. Oh wat een lol had ze toch, die oude dametjes van haar club zullen er de komende vijf jaar nog wel over kletsen. Of ik moest een Preventer's mission tegen hen plannen… gnagnagna.

Uiteindelijk bleef ik zitten met paars uitgevallen haar. Ik wist niet veel van dit spul, haarkleuringen en zo maar ik vond het eigenlijk best grappig. De "ik geef er geen moer om" houding kwam terug.

Toen ging de deurbel. Buddah nog an toe! Wat moet ik doen? Nog een keer die deurbel. Iemand klopte, het klonk dringend, 'Meneer?'

'SAlly?'

Voorzichtig opened ik de deur, om de oude dame te zien die mij een paar minuten gelee uitlachte. Ze glimlachte naar me, met haar tandeloze grijns en haar bijna blinde linker oog, 'meneer, ik zag u vanuit mijn kamer.' Sprak ze met krakende stem, 'wat bent u aan het doen meneer?'

Daar was ik dan, met een handdoek om mijn middel bij haar, in het holst van de nacht, genietend van een welverdiende punt appeltaart die zij die middag had gemaakt.

'jongens zoals jij,' begon ze, 'moeten niet met hun uiterlijk knoeien. Je ziet er goed genoeg uit.'

'dank u…'

'zag, is het momenteel, want je ziet eruit als mijn hond.'

'en bedankt…' nou dat helpt!

'waarom je voordoen als een ander?' ze schoof me een kop hete chocolademelk in de handen en glimlachte tandeloos naar me, 'ik had dat nooit. Ik was het lelijkste meisje op school. En zelfs mijn man vond me lelijk, dus verliet hij me. Maar toen, toen mijn kinderen opgroeiden, leerde ik dat schoonheid niet van buiten komt, noch van je zelfwaarde. Het komt van hoe je je voelt binnenin. En weet je? Je kan mooi zijn, als je je verleden loslaat. Laat gaan en groei! Of zoiets stond er in de Bijbel.'

'Ik ben een boeddhist, mevrouw.'

'Dat maakt niets uit. WE zijn allemaal hetzelfde en Boeddha was een verlicht man, nietwaar?'

'Ja mevrouw.'

'Nou… alle religieuze gevechten in een keer opgelost!' trots dronk ze haar chocolademelk, 'ik heb de menselijke problemen in een minuut opgelost. Spreek niet over religie, spreek niet over politiek. Als je dat doet, eindig je met oorlog.' Knikkend nam ze nog een slokje.

Ik wist niet wat te zeggen. Al die jaren heb ik gevochten en kon ik niet vergeten. Zij loste mijn problemen op in een minuut. Waarlijk, Treize was weg, mijn clan verloren en mijn problemen weg.

Daar zat ze dan, een oude grijze vrouw, tandeloos, met een vervelend kuchje en een schattig schoothondje. En waarschijnlijk was zij meer een moeder dan ik ooit heb gehad.

--

Owari, ende, fin, fini, einde, the end


End file.
